Percents
by renimal
Summary: Light needs to get rid of L, but he has to figure out a way how to first. He wants to do it without anyone figuring it is him, and he needs to do it before L is 100% sure that Light is Kira. LxLight.


**Yayy ~**

**My first Death Note fic. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it. **

**(This is the revised version. I changed a bit, and made it longer, Enjoy!)  
**

Light saw the sun rising just outside of his curtains. He slowly got out of bed. His mother could already be heard baking food downstairs, but he figured the rest of the house was already asleep. Tip-toeing around his room, he slid into his clothes, grabbed the Death Note, and creaked open the door. Once he decided the Death Note was secure in his pocket, he bounded down the stairs.

"Good morning mom!" He said, with his dazzling smile. "I'm going to dash off to school, and I'll probably drop by the Kira investigation before I come back, so don't wait up." He said, slowly planning his day. Just as he was about to go, Sayu ran down the stairs,

"Are you hanging out with Misa today? You better bring her by the house! I want to ask her about the ad I saw! Did you see it?" Light just shrugged and closed the door. He didn't feel like dealing with Sayu at the moment. He put his hood up, wrapped his scarf close around his neck, as his boots made footprints in the snow.

School went by good as usual. He answered a lot of questions, got a lot of A's, wrote a few criminals in the Death Note, and everything else. However, there was one surprise. The girl he had sat next to in his Criminology class, Momoko Akita, had asked him on a date. Light had accepted, purely for his own benefit of course. He was on his way to meet her at the local cafe. The cold was starting to get the better of him, so he hailed a cab, and drove to the cafe. He watched the snow fall from the warmth of the cab, and chuckled a bit as he saw and ad with Misa on it. 'That must've been the one that Sayu was telling me about. They pulled up in front of the cafe and Light handed the driver his money, and slammed the door.

Moments later Momoko called his name nervously. He turned around and flashed her the same smile as he did everyone else, and she smiled back.

"G-good afternoon, Light. How was the rest of your day?" She asked, clearly wanting to spark a conversation.

"It was fine, did you hear what happened to Uwate-sensei?" He said as he opened the door for her.

"Mhm! I was in his class, he had a heart-attack, and the ambulances came and everything. Do you think it was the work of Kira?" Light knew for a fact that Kira had done nothing to hurt Mr. Uwate, but he played it cool and pretended to be dumbfounded.

"I'm not sure. Doesn't Kira kill his victims, as well as give them a heart attack?" He asked, curious for her answer.

"Yes, I think you're right. And I hope Uwate-sensei doesn't die, or I won't ever pass his class!" She said with a smile.

The rest of the lunch went on like this, and as their time together ended, Light offered to walk Momoko home. She joyfully accepted the offer, and they walked together as the snow fell around them. Once they were at Momoko's home, Light hugged her goodbye, and promised to have lunch with her again. Light figured that if L saw he was with other girls instead of Misa for a bit, he might give up on the fact that she was the second Kira.

Luckily for Light, Kira headquarters was not too far away from Momoko's apartment. He slowly walked into the building, and pressed the button on the elevator. When he got to the door, he knocked three times, and then waited for the door to open. Watari's hand pulled open the door, and he stepped aside to allow Light in.

"Good afternoon." Watari said politely. Light nodded and returned the greeting. L was sitting in his usual pose, eating cookies. He looked up as Light came in, and nodded. Light noticed that L looked more tired than usual, if that was even a possibility. "Good morning, Ryuuzaki. Is there a break in the case yet?" Light asked quietly. L shook his head as he snagged another cookie. Just as he did so the monitors in which his eyes were fixed upon started to buzz and movement could be seen on them. Light looked closer and could see Misa on one of the monitors. Light turned to L and said, "Still think it is Misa? Does that mean you think I'm Kira again?" L turned his head to face Light, and said "Yes. 8% chance you are Kira." Light tried to look surprised, but almost cracked a smile as he heard Ryuk laughing in the background.

"Its silly, I am not Kira, but until I prove you wrong, I suppose there is nothing else I can do." Light said as he realized L would never shake the thought that he is Kira. Light realized he needed to get rid of L, but do it so that no one would suspect him. He began to think up possibilities as he zoned out into the monitors.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**More to come as soon as possible. **

**Note- I don't own Death Note, or any of the characters. **

**8D**


End file.
